


To

by HelenaHelena



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHelena/pseuds/HelenaHelena
Summary: Rey føder sine babyer.Oversættelse til Dansk af Dual.TRoS Spoilers.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852286) by [HelenaHelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHelena/pseuds/HelenaHelena). 



> Spoilers til Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker

Det har været vanskeligt for hende at arbejde på det sidste. Vand produktion er ikke et simpelt job, og droiderne, hun havde fået, er ikke så effektive, som dem hun er vant til.

Rey læner sig tilbage, vejret er varmt igen i dag. Som alle dage er. Det føles som hjem.

Hun bevæger langsomt en hånd hen over sin mave. Snart får hun selskab. Hun føler en usynlig gnist i kraften. Det betyder, at hun ikke er alene.

En gennemsigtig hånd glider efter hendes egen. Den stopper lige under hendes navle.

“Jeg troede ikke, at det gav mening at røre ved hinanden fysisk?” Spørger hun. En af babyerne sparker. Pigen, tænker hun.

“Det gør det heller ikke.” Ben svarer. “Men jeg kan godt lide den måde, du reagerer på, når jeg gør det.” Rey smiler til ham. Han tvinger kraften til at føles som en fysisk hånd tilstedeværelse. Det er som om hånden virkelig er der.

Ingen ved, at hun stadig er her. Hun skulle starte en ny Jedi-orden. Men Jedierne har været væk så længe, og de bliver nødt til at vente lidt længere.

Hun rejser sig igen, hun har aldrig været typen, der sidder stille ret længe ad gangen. Der er stadig så meget at lave inden solnedgang. “Du må ikke anstrenge dig.” Siger Ben.

Men Ben er et blåt spøgelse, så hvad ved han?

Hendes ryg gør ondt, men hun flytter udstyret indenfor alligevel. Hun bliver nødt til at tage til Toshi inden for et par dage for at få reservedele.

Udstyret bliver taget ud af hendes hænder. Han er lige så irriterende som død, som da han levede. Hun kigger tilbage på den blå skikkelse.

“Rey, vær venlig at gå indenfor.” Siger Ben. Hun føler noget i kraften. Det er en følelse af, at hun bør gøre gøre, hvad han siger.

Hun er ikke engang nået ind i soveværelset, før hendes rygsmerter tiltager. Hun kan føle hans tilstedeværelse. Hans beroligende nærvær. Det er næsten fysisk i aften; det hjælper hende i seng.

“Ben?” Spørger hun, hun burde være bange, men hun er det ikke. Tryghed og kærlighed viljes ind i hendes hoved af ham. Og i aften kæmper hun ikke imod.

Rey lægger sig under tæppet. Hendes mave kramper. Børnene i hendes mave går i panik, og hendes styrke forsvinder. Så føler hun at hans beroligende og overvældende tilstedeværelse rører ved tvillingenes sind.

“Rey, du skal ikke gå i panik. Jeg er her.” Siger Ben. Hun nikker, selvom hun ikke behøver at nikke, han kan føle sine følelser, ligesom hun kan føle hans.

”Der kan gå mange timer før det er slut” siger han, og det er ikke det, som hun ønsker at høre. Mens hun vrider sig i en u-udholdelig ve.

Hun kan føle hans tilstedeværelse i kraften klarere end på de fleste dage. I dag er hans blå form så tæt på en fysisk manifestation, som den kan være.

Han overførte sin livskraft til hende på Exegol. Han puttede nyt liv i hende. Bogstaveligt. Hans blå form vugger hende. Han er en del af hende, og hun er en del af ham.

Hun vågner i smerte og panik, før hun åbner øjnene og ser ind i hans. De er blå og gennemsigtige, som de engang havde været brune.

Han stryger hendes pande. Han har fået hende til at sove igennem det mest af smerten, indser hun. Det er blevet middag igen. Normalt hader hun det, når han manipulerer hendes sind på denne måde. Hun kæmper mod det og råber af ham og hun vinder normalt. Denne gang er hun taknemmelig.

“Du er der næsten.” Siger han. "Du bliver nødt til være vågen til den sidste del.” Hun nikker, sved drypper fra hendes pande. Han kysser hendes læber, hans læber er næsten usynlige. Hun kan føle, at en af tvillingerne presser mod hendes bækken.

“Jeg skal på toilettet.” Siger hun, “Du skal presse når den næste ve kommer.” Hvisker han stille i hendes øre. Hun er temmelig sikker på, at hvis han ikke havde været ét med kraften, ville han have været i panik lige nu.

“Det ville jeg aldeles ikke.” Siger han. Han ville helt sikkert have været i panik; han kan ikke skjule noget for hende.

Endelig, da det er forbi, kan hun se ham, sidde på sengen og kigge på deres to børn, der sover. Blå og gennemsigtig som han er. Hun lægger en arm under hovedet og ser på ham kærligt.

Hun spekulerer på, om blå spøgelser kan skifte bleer, før hun til sidst falder i søvn igen.


End file.
